


A First Time For Everything

by rasputinberries



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Drabble, First Time, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, My First Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, in this fandom, probably, technically unsafe sex? whatever, with a man at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasputinberries/pseuds/rasputinberries
Summary: “I-It depends what you count as sex…"When he learns of Milo's relative inexperience, Vinny decides to do all he can to make his first time special.Written for a drabble prompt (theme: one character taking the other's virginity) on my tumblr roleplay blog.





	

“So, uh, you’ve never made love before? Never ever, or just not with a man?” Vinny’s intent wasn’t to shame Milo for his inexperience, just to ask before he proceeded with the task he had been awaiting for a while.

The linguist averted his eyes, a bit nervous, but replied, “I-It depends what you count as sex… But I haven’t done anything beyond kissing with a man.” Finally, his gaze met the other’s, unsteady hazel eyes drawn to deep chocolate, where the pupil and iris seemed indistinguishable. “Okay, fine, I’ve actually never really done it.”

Vinny, without losing eye contact with Milo, took his hand, grasp unfailing. “I-It’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s just… I really want to be your first, if you’ll let me.”

He nodded softly, yet eagerly. “Yes… Okay, I mean- I-I’m not sure I know what to do,” he stammered.

“Shh, it’s okay, tesoro.. I’ll lead. And I’ll be gentle.” As the words left his mouth, resolute hands were already unbuttoning Milo’s shirt. Finally the younger of the two caught on and removed his own belt and pants-

“Do the glasses stay on?”

As he pulled his own sweater over his head, Vinny couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. “Sure…?” 

But before there was any more talk of it, only underpants were the thin barrier as the two bodies were already fitting against each other, attracted like magnets. Soon, slow, simple motion emerged, Vinny and Milo grinding against each other with barely audible moans escaping each’s lips. It wasn’t long before they both were sure that they were ready by now.

“Just relax,” Vinny urged as he removed the underpants and lifted Milo’s legs behind his waist. He leaned in and swallowed each groan with a kiss as he slipped a slick finger inside him, probing cautiously. When he’d finished the preparations, he entered his lover, every subsequent movement as gentle and tender as he’d sworn it would be. And as he observed Milo’s reactions as he adjusted from discomfort to pleasure, it struck him- they were joined together, physically and emotionally. They were really making love.

It was only a matter of mere minutes before a warmth unlike any other flooded Milo’s stomach after a spot he hadn’t known he’d possessed had been hit. He breathily whimpered in bliss- “Vincenzo…”- before he reached his climax.

Vinny didn’t last long either, especially after his beloved had moaned his full name like that, coming inside the close tightness of the other man, filling him. As he rode out his high, he watched Milo recover from his, stroking his light chestnut hair the entire time.

The night grew still as Vinny and Milo basked in the sweet afterglow, a tangle of limbs, calming, deep breaths, and scattered kisses.

“I love you, Milo,” the Italian whispered. “︎Ti amo.. You know that, right?”

“Mmhmm,” he answered. “I love you too, Vinny. My first. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Italian words: "tesoro" = darling, "ti amo" = I love you
> 
> Title is a work in progress??? I can't really think of anything else.


End file.
